— Red Velvet —
by Sol Smith
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Sakura logra salvar a Neji y ambos deberán empezar un camino de aprendizaje. Él como nuevo patriarca del Clan Hyuga y ella como su compañera… claro, si encuentra las palabras correctas para declararle su firme intención de hacerla su esposa.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estoy de vuelta con un mini-fic Neji/Sakura, realmente no sé cuántos capítulos serán. Planeo una historia post-guerra centrado completamente en ambos personajes, es básicamente un camino de autoconocimiento entre ambos donde la recompensa será el amor. Este mundo habrán misiones, lo que ya conocemos, pero considerando que en esta situación los conflictos bélicos se tomaron un descanso y la mayoría se basa en situaciones diplomáticas. OJO, NO OLVIDEMOS QUE NEJI ES UN GUERRERO, así que tampoco esperen verlo de diplomático todo el fic...

Este primer capítulo es básicamente una introducción, para entender como se mueve el contexto de la historia, como es que Neji está vivo y sin su sello adornándole la frente. Espero que lo reciban con cariño :) 3

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE . Yo únicamente tomo prestado sus personajes para jugar un ratito :) **

* * *

_**VIENTOS DE CAMBIO**_

_**I**_

La cálida tarde de primavera trascurría lentamente y sobre su cielo azul el celaje se desplazaba suave sobre las altas y tupidas montañas de Konoha. Las calles de la aldea se encontraban bulliciosas, abarrotadas de personas y niños que disfrutaban de los cerezos en flor. En todo el ambiente se respiraba una atmósfera de amena paz que casi hacia parecer a los eventos del pasado una fábula, un mal sueño que se perdía entre las risas y la esperanza que tenían del futuro.

Neji deslizó suavemente la corredera que daba al patio trasero y sintió la brisa cálida acariciándole el rostro y los rayos del sol perlando su frente. Caminó hacia el exterior y se detuvo junto al barandal a contemplar un par de colibrís que revoloteaban con sus irisadas alas sobre los tulipanes del jardín. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había permitido observar las magnificencias de la vida?_

_«Años tal vez, _se dijo_, o quizá cuando era apenas un niño…»_, no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero de cualquier manera estaba seguro que no le había prestado demasiada atención.

Para nadie era desconocido lo aislado que Neji había estado del sentido real de la vida durante su adolescencia, movido únicamente por el odio y rencor hacia su Clan había ganado poder pero se había quedado solo en el camino. Ese tiempo había sido como un estado de eterno letargo del cual no podía salir. No obstante, en los últimos años había aprendido que la vida se valoraba desde otra perspectiva de acuerdo a las experiencias y él lo había comprobado de la manera más explícita posible. Había tenido que morir para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Naruto lo había encausado, pero la Gran Guerra terminaría de abrirle los ojos, a él, que a pesar de tener el Byakugan había permanecido ciego la mayor parte de su existencia. Y sí alguien se lo hubiese contado antes no lo habría creído, pero ahí estaba él, diez años después de reivindicarse haciéndose cargo de su familia, velando por la prosperidad y seguridad de los suyos.

Tratando de ser el líder que todos esperaban que fuera. Un buen hombre, un buen patriarca para el Clan Hyūga. Un viento de cambio acorde a la nueva era que comenzaban.

—Ya lo eres, Nii-san —afirmó una dulce voz detrás de él. Neji se volteó a mirarla y se encontró a Hinata—. Si te sigues preguntando si serás un buen líder no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hermano… ya lo eres. Todos en el clan te admiran. Con tu fortaleza y honor has sabido ganarte su respeto.

—Agradezco tus palabras, Hinata-sama —contestó él en cambio—, a veces tengo mis dudas.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a él. A diferencia del traje tradicional que portaba su primo, propio del título que ostentaba, ella portaba un vestido vaporoso de flores azules que la hacían sentir cómoda, ligera... viva, alejada de las restricciones y protocolos familiares. Sin duda había tomado la decisión correcta al declinar a su derecho como sucesora del clan.

Hanabi había fallecido en el campo de batalla y había supuesto un golpe duro a la moral de los Hyūga, sí bien su hermana había sido una habilidosa shinobi su falta de experiencia le había costado; no obstante, el golpe definitivo que terminó de amainar la moral de su clan fue la repentina muerte de Neji. Nadie se esperaba que se sacrificara así mismo por el bien de Naruto y de ella.

Que Sakura había superado a la Quinta Hokage solo se escuchaba como un rumor, un mera especulación hasta ese momento…

Lo recordaba a la perfección, su amiga había salido de la retaguardia de la alianza hacia el frente del enemigo, ante las miradas incrédulas de la división médica.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —le gritaron—. ¡Recuerda las enseñanzas de Tsunade-sama! Los ninjas médicos no pueden entrar en una batalla, debemos ser los últimos en morir por el bien del equipo…

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Sakura!?

—Mi deber —contestó. Tsunade-sama también le había enseñado una última regla: Solo los ninjas médicos que dominaban la Restauración divina tenían permitido romper las reglas…

Y ella lo hizo.

En plena batalla la aprendiz de la Hokage consiguió invocar una décima parte del cuerpo de Katsuyu gracias a la liberación de su sello Byakugō. Miles de babosas se dispersaron entre la alianza shinobi restableciendo su chakra y curando sus heridas. Sin embargo, con Neji, Sakura había ido más allá.

Parte del chakra que había almacenado en su sello durante esos tres años de entrenamiento comenzó a fluir de su cuerpo al cuerpo de su primo. Poco a poco las heridas de sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a cerrar, de lo más distal a lo proximal. Ella había estado ahí cuando Sakura lo comenzó a sanar, y a pesar de tener los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas, observó cuando los tejidos de su abdomen se comenzaban a regenerar, su sistema de chakra se restablecía y su sistema nervioso se reconectaba…

Entonces el corazón de Neji comenzó a latir, y sus neuronas a restablecer su sinapsis. Y algo más sucedió. No solo sus heridas habían desaparecido, también el sello en su frente comenzó a difuminarse hasta que se desvaneció por completo de su frente. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero suponía que la capacidad de regeneración de Sakura era la responsable. El sello maldito de su clan estaba considerado para crear una especie de cicatriz en el sistema nervioso central de sus usuarios al momento del sellado, cuando apenas eran unos niños, y que la capacidad de supresión máxima se alcanzara al momento de la muerte del usuario, como una garantía de mantener resguardados para siempre los secretos de su clan, incluso después de la muerte…

Neji había muerto por un par de segundos, había experimentado por un corto periodo de tiempo una muerte biológica. El sello se había activado, estaba pensado para activarse de esa manera una única vez, después de todo, jamás se había documentado que una persona pudiese regresar de la muerte hasta ese momento. Esa era una posibilidad, la otra, era que la regeneración divina era capaz de regenerar el tejido dañado, el sello representaba una lesión permanente en los cuerpos neuronales de sus usuarios, era posible que Sakura hubiese restaurado el tejido dañado del cerebro de su primo y con ello haberlo liberado de su marca.

Como fuera, aquello era algo con lo que no contaba su Clan, ni Neji…

No tenía claro los principios, pero había escuchado alguna vez de la propia Sakura que el jutsu de restauración divina estaba basado en el potencial de regeneración del primero Hokage.

—Lo que que buscamos es estimular la producción de las proteínas que controlan la mitosis de las células del organismo… todas las células tienen un potencial y un numero finito de veces para dividirse, simplemente aceleramos el proceso de división. Eso nos permite restaurar tejidos o si el daño es muy grave, "recrear" órganos…

—Sakura… ¿a qué precio? —preguntó con preocupación, una técnica semejante debía conllevar un riesgo.

—Tu vida —reveló—. Esta técnica te asegura un estado de inmortalidad en la batalla… El problema no es solo que utiliza una cantidad increíble de chakra, si no que la vida del usuario se reduce… Las células del cuerpo solo pueden dividirse un número limitado de veces, el chiste es no acabarse ese número de veces —sonrió Sakura, con cierta ironía en su voz, de quien está segura de tomar el riesgo de llegar el momento adecuado.

Ese momento había llegado. Y como había imaginado, su amiga no había dudado ni un minuto en salvar la vida de Neji y la del resto de la alianza.

Hinata miró el rostro apacible de su primo, quizá él no lo sabía, pero su vida llevaba implícita la vida de Sakura.

—No tengas ninguna duda, primo Neji —dijo Hinata— Te haz convertido en un hombre justo y sabrás dirigir correctamente a nuestra familia.

El patriarca del Clan agradeció con un educado gesto las palabras de su prima y ambos contemplaron en silencio como el día moría frente a ellos, llevándose los restos de septiembre y los últimos rayos dorados que se filtraban entre las frondosas ramas del cerezo en flor.

_«Sakura…»_ pensó Neji, a sus adentros.

Y sonrió, al reconocer que las persona solían ser más felices cuando se aceptaban con sus virtudes y con sus defectos que cuando buscaban su aceptación a través del reconocimiento ajeno. No obstante, también había aprendido, que cuando la persona se aceptaba tal y como era, y alguien más lo hacía incondicionalmente, el resultado era maravilloso.

Volaban sintiéndose libres…

_Porque el amor liberaba. _

Y lo había liberado a él, dándole una nueva oportunidad de comenzar.

* * *

**Disculpen los dedazos, son las 2 de la mañana y ya muero de sueño...**

**Y bien, algún comentario? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola a todos! Cínica y descaradamente regreso a todos ustedes :) Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y que soy una horrible persona, pero he andado con mucho trabajo y me he tomado el día para obligarme y escribir este corto pero interesante capítulo, que hacía rato quería subir. Espero que lo disfruten, y me complacería leer sus opiniones. Como sé que nuestro fandom es bastante chiquito, por lo que me cuesta obtener una idea si la historia les agrada y sus consejos respecto a la misma, por lo que agradezco cada comentario que me escriben :) _

**_DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y cía._**

* * *

I

—Ha sido un día agobiante, ¿_no lo cree_?

Neji asintió, sin dejar de redactar su última carta pendiente. Si todo salía como él esperaba, enviaría una copia a los señores feudales…

—Todos nuestros días han sido así_, _Hisao. No entiendo por qué te sorprende.

—Precisamente por eso, señor, ¿no piensa salir a dar un paseo por la villa? —le aconsejó— Muchas personas estarían encantadas de encontrarlo en las afueras y darle sus respetos personalmente… —el hombre hizo una pausa y después añadió de manera casi paternal— Últimamente ha tenido más responsabilidades y apenas ha salido de las dependencias del clan en semanas… y eso no es bueno…

—¿No es bueno para quién exactamente? —intervino Neji.

—Para usted. Podría enfermarse si permanece encerrado. Es demasiado joven para que cargue con los achaques de la gente de mi edad. Debería salir un rato a tomar el sol antes de que se ponga. Una vez escuché a Sakura-sama mencionar que tomar el sol era importante para el organismo, y algo de la vitamina D, lo que sea que eso signifique. Lo cierto es que usted está muy pálido, debe faltarle eso…

Neji detuvo su hacer y alzó la mirada, no estaba seguro si lo había hecho por la preocupación que veía en el hombre o por la sola mención de la joven médico… Pero el aumento casi _imperceptible_ de su frecuencia cardiaca le hacía suponer que era más por lo segundo.

—La vitamina D tiene que ver con el calcio, Hisao, no con lo pálido de mi piel…

—No debatiremos eso, señor —acotó Hisao con prudencia—. Que sea Sakura-sama quién dé la razón, ella es la experta… pero estoy seguro que apoyará mi intención de sacarlo de esta oficina… aunque últimamente, la única forma de sacarlo de aquí sea ella con su presencia…

Neji desvió la atención del pergamino y miró con suspicacia al anciano.

Le costaba entender la actitud de su consejero. Hisao formaba parte de la rama secundaria del clan y en honor a la amistad que le guardaba a su padre se había hecho cargo de él después de la muerte de Kizashi. Era un hombre mayor de cabello cano, de su larga y castaña cabellera de antaño únicamente guardaba el recuerdo.

—¿Qué tratas de decir exactamente? —interrogó, Neji, a la defensiva.

—¿Yo? —inquirió Hisao, fingiendo demencia— Nada, señor.

Neji dejó de lado sus quehaceres y se detuvo a observar el rostro del hombre. Su rostro, que recordaba generalmente sereno, únicamente lo veía transformarse cuando se metía en problemas o su vida peligraba, y eso únicamente había sido en contadas ocasiones. Después de ver su cercana muerte a manos de Kidomaru y la más reciente, en La Gran Guerra, Neji no había vuelto a ver esa inquietud en la mirada ópala del hombre.

—¿Acaso es preocupación eso que escucho de ti, Hisao?

—Sí, señor —confesó, finalmente.

Neji se levantó de su asiento y dobló el pergamino a la mitad, guardándolo entre sus ropas. Lo terminaría de redactar más tarde…

—Bueno, a mi me preocupa que a pesar de los años que tenemos de conocernos de pronto levantes un muro impenetrable de respeto entre ambos, a pesar de que te he pedido que no lo hagas, que no es necesario —terció— A veces siento que se les olvida que estoy aquí para reestructurar los viejos cimientos de nuestro clan, no para seguir sus arcaicas tradiciones. Antes que un líder, soy un guerrero; y antes que cualquier honorífico, soy Neji.

Hisao guardó silencio, sopesando sus palabras. Sabía que Neji tenía razón y un atisbo de sonrisa se formó en su rostro, orgulloso del hombre en el que se había convertido. Hacía años que Neji había crecido frente a él sin darse cuenta, había dejado de ser un joven adoctrinado por los Hyūga para volverse un hombre independiente que construía su camino día a día basado en sus valores.

Kizashi podía descansar tranquilo, pensó, él por su parte sonrió satisfecho.

—Muy bien, me permitiré la insolencia de hablarte con familiaridad si tu empiezas a hacer caso de mis consejos… como consejero tuyo que soy —acotó, Hisao—. Me parece un trato justo.

—De acuerdo, aunque no estoy seguro que sea un trato justo —contestó Neji de forma suspicaz—. Si haz puesto como condicionante que haga caso de tus consejos, a los cuales ya hago caso, es porque tienes un consejo en particular que darme. Así que dímelo de una vez.

—En realidad son dos consejos y el primero ya te lo he dado. Sal a tomar el sol o te enfermarás.

—¿Y cuál es el segundo?

—Que desposes a Sakura Haruno —señaló, Hisao, sin inmutarse—. He visto cómo la miras y pienso igual que tú, es la mejor de las opciones.

—¿Para el clan?

—No, Neji, para ti —aseguró él, con total tranquilidad. Para Hisao era evidente los sentimientos que nacían de Neji hacia Sakura. Pocas veces había visto el rostro de Neji tan relajado, y las veces que lo recordaba con una sonrisa afable era en presencia de la joven médico.

Neji se quedó sin palabras. No esperaba una ataque _tan directo_ por parte de Hisao…

Él ya tenía veinticuatro años, y seis como cabeza principal de los Hyūga, muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo… incluyendo la norma de desposarse con una mujer de su propio Clan. La pureza de la sangre seguía siendo importante, pero él venía de una rama secundaria, y de entrada, su sangre era considerada _"impura_". Casarse y procrear con una mujer de la rama principal sería lo idóneo para mejorar su linaje... O eso habían pensado los ancianos del Clan.

Él no pensaba lo mismo.

De pequeño había defendido la importancia de la pureza de la sangre por adoctrinamiento, de joven la había cuestionado, pero de adulto no le quedaba la menor duda que mezclarse entre familia no era una buena idea, así fuera para conservar la pureza del byakugan.

Después de ser envestido como patriarca del Clan había adoptado como responsabilidad primordial tomar mejores decisiones que sus antepasados, reestructuraría los cimientos si era necesario, y eso involucraba aprender de todo lo que había a su alrededor y cuestionar aquello que daba por sentado como correcto y como verdad. Cuando los ancianos le hablaron de matrimonio, él ya estaba preparado. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, dado que era un pilar fundamental del Clan asegurar la herencia de su dojutsu.

Neji le dio la espalda a Hisao y se acercó al ventanal de su despacho, corrió la gruesa cortina de seda y miró como los rayos de sol se colaban entre las frondosas y rosadas ramas de los cerezos. Él se había acercado a Sakura por primera vez, después de finalizar la guerra, en un verano similar a ese…

Al ser un hombre de certezas, las necesitaba en su vida para darle sentido a las cosas. No era especialmente un hombre de ciencia, pero sabía donde encontrar las evidencias cuando las necesitaba.

Y Sakura le había dado todas las respuestas a sus inquietudes.

—Medicamente no es recomendable la consanguinidad —le explicó—. Al ser familia comparten la mayor parte de su código genético y eso incluye los errores innatos o alteraciones en genes específicos que hay dentro de cada linaje, que al mezclarse entre la misma familia aumenta el riesgo de padecer diferentes enfermedades por acúmulo de mutaciones…

—¿Me estás diciendo que estoy defectuoso? —preguntó Neji.

—Sí, aunque ciertamente todos lo estamos, lo único que varía es el porcentaje de mutaciones que tenemos heredadas y que aumenta con la consanguinidad. Dentro de cada familia hay genes mutados que la mayoría puede o no compartir. Gran parte de las enfermedades necesita de dos copias del mismo genes defectuoso para expresarse…

—Una del padre y una de la madre… —intervino Neji, analizando hacia donde se dirigía Sakura.

—Así es, muchos de estos genes alterados los comparten varios miembros de una familia porque venimos de un ancestro en común, y heredamos las mutaciones de ese ancestro. Si tu abuelo tuvo una mutación, eventualmente pudo heredarla tu papá y tu tío, y tu papá heredarla a ti y tu tío a tus primas, que al casarse comparten la mutación y la enfermedad se hace presente. Ese es el problema de los casamientos entre familia, la variabilidad es tan poca que da pie a una mayor cantidad de enfermedades genéticas. Ese riesgo disminuye eventualmente con la variabilidad de…

—De casarte con una persona que no sea tu familia, ¿cierto? —la interrumpió Neji, lívido ante el panorama que Sakura abría para él. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Neji lucía inquieto, de pronto todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido dentro de su cabeza. Su clan en comparación a los Uchiha en sus años de gloria, tenía menos miembros, y recordaba que el número de defunciones dentro de su Clan era alto aunque no se reportaban ni se daban a conocer, era un secreto a voces del que pocos hablaban, gran parte porque la mayoría eran abortos…

Las mujeres del clan Hyūga tenían problemas para lograr llevar a término sus embarazos, la mayoría tenían abortos espontáneos en las primeras semanas. De ese hecho tenían el lema dentro del Clan que solo los más aptos y poderosos sobrevivían, y sí… ciertamente había algo de verdad en eso.

Era la naturaleza haciendo su selección natural, con lo que Sakura le había explicado podía inferir que esos abortos eran miembros concebidos con un acúmulo de mutaciones peligrosas que no eran compatibles con la vida.

—¿Esos errores pueden ir desapareciendo? —interrogó Neji. Sakura pudo percibir la preocupación en los ojos grises de Neji, expectantes a lo que ella fuese a contestarle. Y de su pecho nació una extraña necesidad de abrazarlo, de darle el consuelo que sus ojos exigían.

Pero solo se limitó a asentir.

—Es posible con la variabilidad —acotó— Durante la fecundación se mezcla el código genético de la madre y el padre. Si te casas con una persona fuera de tu familia disminuye el riesgo de que compartan las mismas mutaciones genéticas. Adicionalmente, si tú tienes una mutación muy puntual en un cromosoma "X", y tu esposa tiene sus dos cromosomas "X"s sanos, sus genes que funcionan perfectamente compensan la enfermedad, porque únicamente un cromosoma está enfermo. Y conforme mayor sea la variabilidad o la mezcla con otras personas, esas mutaciones van disminuyendo hasta que el riesgo de la enfermedad sea la misma dentro o fuera de tu clan.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Sakura-san —musitó Neji a forma de despedida. La joven lo vio marcharse en silencio; pero antes de salir se volvió hacia ella y Sakura creyó ver en su rostro lo más parecido a una tenue sonrisa.

Y se dio por complacida.

Neji, por su parte, sabía que lograr la variabilidad genética dentro de su Clan le tomaría años. Principalmente porque tendría que derrumbar dogmas dentro de los Hyūga. Pero estaba dispuesto a trabajar en ello y el primer paso que daría era el más importante y decisivo.

—No me casaré con ninguna mujer del Clan —sentenció.

Las palabras de Neji habían sido un hecho sin precedentes. Él lo sabía. Pero se mostró intransigente y una acalorada disputa se llevó a cabo entre él y el Clan, donde salió victorioso.

Sería él quién decidiera sobre su futuro, y eso involucraba elegir libremente a su esposa y el momento de desposarla… A cambio de ese "derecho", Neji se vio obligado a escuchar con atención las recomendaciones y con cuidado las exigencias de los consejeros con respecto a su esposa.

—Ha de ser en cualquier momento previo a su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, Neji-sama… —sentenciaron los ancianos— Hay cosas en las que cederemos y otras que no… una de ellas es respecto a su descendencia. Deberá asegurar la heredabilidad del byakugan antes de que lo dejemos en paz…

Neji asintió en silencio dando por concertado un pacto de mutuo acuerdo. La asamblea se dio por terminada cuando cada asistente salió de la habitación, y de eso ya hacía un par de años. Pese a que sus consejeros no habían tocado el tema desde aquella lejana ocasión, el tema recurría a su mente cada vez con más fuerza…

Especialmente cuando veía a Sakura andar por las dependencias del Clan.

—La primera sugerencia la tomaré —contestó, Neji— y en cuento a la segunda, eso dependerá de que ella corresponda a mis intenciones de desposarla, Hisao.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿cómo vamos con esta historia? :) pronto subiré actualización de mis otras historias


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, buenas madrugadas...

Cómo verán, estoy publicando capítulos más cortos pero con mayor frecuencia, creo que me vienen mejor :) Antes que nada, quería agradecerles por la buena aceptación que le han dado a este fic, sé que somos muy poquitos y eso a veces me desanima a seguir escribiendo (pienso que nadie me lee xD), pero recuerdo con cariño cada uno de sus mensajes y alimenta mis ganas de darle más hilo a la imaginación, que al final creo que se trata de eso 3

Estos días de cuarentena me han venido bastante raros... con mucho trabajo y demasiada inspiración, supongo que siempre he trabajado mejor bajo presión... En fin, de igual manera quería pedirles de favor me recomendaran algún grupo (si es que hay dentro de ) de Neji-Saku, siento que nuestro pequeño fandom muere T_T no quiero sentir que muere, me gustaría conocer más de nuestra especie o fics Neji-saku que me puedan recomendar.

De igual manera, esta semana me leí la novela de Sakura-Hiden y la Sasuke-Redsuden y bueno, ACLARO QUE JAMÁS HE ESCRITO Y JAMÁS ME HA NACIDO ESCRIBIR UN FIC SASUSAKU, y no porque no me guste, de hecho es mi pareja canon favorita... pero encontraba cierto trasfondo tóxico que conociéndome, sabía que no sería capaz de manejar adecuadamente. Pero he quedado sorprendida con ambas historias que me he visto tentada a caer en las garras del SasuSaku. Aún no sé si escribiré algo al respecto, pero ya veremos sobre la marcha...

Sorry si las cosas médicas de sakura los aburre, soy médico y no puedo evitar enzañarme con eso xD trato de mezclar las cosas médicas reales con algunas cosas fumadas del Naruto verse para hacerlo lo más real y creíble posible, o como creo que funcionaría en el Naruto verse.

Y aprovechando esta cuarentena, quería tratar de acercarme un poco a ustedes, sentir que no soy solo la loca del NejiSaku xD, así que déjenme saber sus opiniones al respecto de la historias, dudas, tomates, flamers, lo que quieran. Y si gustan saber más de mi, pueden buscarme en TUMBLR como zule-vqz.

Bendiciones a todos, y recuerden #QuédateEnCasa

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE M. KISHIMOTO**

* * *

**I**

—Estará bien —informó Sakura—. Afortunadamente lo han traído rápidamente a la aldea y he podido revertir la intoxicación. Tardará un par de días en recuperarse por completo. Pero lo hará —le aseguró—. El resto de tu equipo está estable y podrán irse a casa un poco antes, los valoraré de nuevo por la mañana.

Sai asintió en silencio y su rictus tenso se relajó un instante. Sin embargo, aunque Kiba estaba fuera de peligro, Sakura podía apreciar la preocupación aún latente en el rostro de su amigo. La mirada seria casi vacía y sus labios fuertemente apretados se lo confirmaban. Sai había estado a cargo de la misión después de todo, era entendible que se sintiera _especialmente culpable de la situación._

Ya no eran tiempos de guerra pero los conflictos de las villas que se habían independizado cerca de las fronteras eran un problema constante. Lo que al principio eran simples riñas internas pasaron a convertirse en verdaderas peleas militares. Quienes no habían estado de acuerdo con la situación política instaurada posterior a la guerra se habían exiliado creando ciudades independientes.

Konoha había respetado su autonomía. Pero tenían sospechas que las demás aldeas no pensaban de la misma manera…

Esas pequeñas revueltas que terminaban pacíficamente se habían ido acrecentando tanto en violencia como en armamento, y era algo que a Konoha le llamaba la atención. El armamento era demasiado sofisticado para ciudades que no terminaban de prosperar, _de algún lugar lo tenían que sacar._

_«__O alguien tenía que proporcionárselo… alguien que deseaba reavivar las antiguas asperezas que se habían limado en La Gran Guerra. Después estaba el ataque hacia el equipo de Sai, que no había sido una emboscada cualquiera, casi podía jurar que se trataba de un ataque químico… _

_Querían matarlos sin confrontación, con "algo" más elaborado que un simple envenenamiento.__»_

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura? —le preguntó Sai, al verla absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es nada —musitó. Y quiso tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa—. Es solo que algunas cosas no me quedan claras, puedes contarme ¿quién los atacó? ¿y con qué? —intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero su voz inquieta la delató.

Tan pronto como lanzó la pregunta, ambos volvieron a guardar silencio. _Esa era una buena pregunta.  
_

—Tenemos nuestras conjeturas, pero no lo sabemos con seguridad —reconoció Sai, mirándola seriamente—. Completamos la misión con éxito en la ciudad de Los Ríos y procedimos a escapar. El lugar es pequeño y en un principio no contaban con ninjas en sus filas. Al menos no con los suficientes para tener escuadras activas, pero los ninjas que se han exiliado del país del Rayo o La Roca han encontrado en estas ciudades independientes un hogar donde empezar de nuevo. Las ciudades entre las fronteras no son propiedad de ninguna nación, son tierra de nadie y se han convertido en el nido para gente buena como mala. Y es custodiada por esos ninjas. Para evitar una confrontación innecesaria optamos por internarnos en el bosque y un par de kilómetros antes de pisar el País del Fuego nos emboscaron dos pelotones, eran ninjas bien entrenados que se situaron alrededor y nos lanzaron una especie de bombas explosivas…

—¿Bombas? —lo interrumpió, Sakura— ¿estás seguro que eran bombas?

Sai se quedó callado, dubitativo. Ella honestamente lo dudaba, las bombas explosivas convencionales eran elaboradas a base de bióxido de carbono comprimido y rara vez daban cuadros clínicos como el que había tratado en Kiba y en el resto del equipo ANBU.

—No estoy seguro, solo vi que las ocupaban como bombas explosivas, aunque Kiba mencionó que una de ellas lo golpeó y el contenedor era de metal, como un pequeño recipiente de metal que después de golpearlo se activó liberando un gas que cubrió las copas de los árboles. Después de eso todos empezamos a sentirnos mareados, mantuvimos una pelea en tierra pero al ver que Kiba cayó frente al enemigo optamos por retirarnos y traerlo a la aldea… El resto del equipo aguantó a llegar al hospital antes de desplomarse…

Sakura frunció el ceño con preocupación. Ahora le hacía más ruido que nunca la intoxicación por organofosforados que había sufrido el equipo ANBU. Los signos y síntomas de Kiba al llegar a la aldea le sonaban compatibles con un síndrome colinérgico que trató con un extracto concentrado de belladona de manera satisfactoria.

No obstante, era invadida por el interés casi tangible de averiguar donde se había sintetizado la droga, _quién la había elaborado y con qué finalidad_. Su instinto de médico la obligaba a averiguar a fondo.

Conocía las fortalezas y debilidades médicas de la mayoría de las naciones. Día a día Tsunade-sama y ella recibían peticiones urgentes de otras aldeas para ayudarlos a identificar enfermedades raras en sus habitantes, antídotos para envenenamientos o tratamientos que en sus aldeas no contaban. Con frecuencia accedían a cambio de hierbas medicinales que eran raras o difíciles de cultivar en Konoha.

_Pero no tenía sentido… _

No recordaba que le hubiesen descrito un caso similar en alguna de esas peticiones, entonces, vagamente se le vino a la mente haber atendido a un par de campesino con síntomas leves de la aldea del Arroz, pero esos casos se había explicado por la incorporación reciente de fertilizantes e insecticidas en sus campos un par de meses atrás. La situación no había pasado a mayores, los aldeanos habían respondido a dosis pequeñas de atropina y…

Algo hizo _clic _en la cabeza de Sakura.

—La aldea del Arroz está cerca de la ciudad de los Ríos.

Sai parecía no entender a qué venía aquella observación de su parte, pero lo confirmó de cualquier manera. Sakura lo dirigió rápidamente a su oficina y empezó a buscar entre los expedientes los casos que había reportado del País del Arroz.

—El grupo de campesinos que atendí hace tiempo presentaron síntomas leves en comparación a tu equipo —le dijo, a esas alturas un par de cosas empezaban a encajar— Ellos por lo regular emplean fertilizantes orgánicos y nunca habían tenido problemas, pero mencionaron haber cambiado los fertilizantes por uno de menor precio y aparentemente mejor calidad. Posterior a eso sus problemas comenzaron…

—¿Y los fertilizantes que tiene que ver con nosotros, Sakura? —seguía sin entender.

La razón era simple.

—La intoxicación de tu equipo no fue por el gas en sí mismo, fue por el _compuesto_ de ese gas. Los organofosforados están presentes en fertilizantes e insecticidas, por ello no se nos hizo raro verlo en campesinos… Pero ahora no estoy tan segura que sea una coincidencia, el País del Arroz se ha dedicado a los cultivos desde hace décadas. No son nuevos en este tipo de actividades, tampoco recuerdan cuadros similares con anterioridad, pero ellos y tu equipo respondieron al mismo tratamiento a diferente dosis…

Quería asegurarle que habían sido atacados por la misma sustancia en diferente concentración, pero no podía dar fe de ello.

_No aún…_

_Muy probablemente había alguien detrás y para llegar a él tendrían que investigar a fondo…_

Bajo esa premisa no encontraba raro que los casos leves del País del Arroz se hubiesen tratado de una prueba de la sustancia o el diseño experimental de la misma en personas vulnerables, muertes de personas que nadie investigaría, defunciones casuales…

_Gente de campo de la que nadie se preocuparía en indagar_, y Sakura sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Que Kami la perdonara si sus ideas eran extremistas, pero si sus conjeturas resultaban ser ciertas, que le diera la lucidez suficiente para llegar con los culpables antes de que un desastre ocurriera…

—A la par que traté a esos campesinos conseguí aislar una pequeña porción del organofosforado de su cuerpo —comenzó a explicar, rememorando todos los detalles en su mente—, la muestra fue apenas perceptible; existen diversas estructuras de la sustancia pero la base molecular es la misma. Necesitaríamos obtener una muestra de la sustancia con la que fueron atacados y compararlas, de ser compatibles tendríamos que buscar al responsable —acotó, visiblemente preocupada.

—¿Y no puedes hacer eso con Kiba? —inquirió, entendiendo el punto.

Sakura negó con pesar. _Cómo si no lo hubiese pensado…_

—En esa ocasión los aldeanos venían ligeramente más estables, les hice un perfil toxicológico previo a la administración de atropina. Con tu equipo no me permití esa libertad… En cuanto a los culpables, hay pocas aldeas con conocimientos bioquímicos que sean capaz de inferir la toxicidad de los compuestos y las dosis máximas de letalidad… pero no es algo imposible de lograr.

_No, no lo era…, se dijo, _Tsunade-sama y ella trabajaban a diario desarrollando nuevos medicamentos, no dudaba que existieran ninjas médicos que trabajaban en su _antítesis _para el mejor postor.

—Me encargaré de informarle a Naruto de la situación —musitó, Sai, apretando fuertemente el pergamino que habían rescatado de la misión— Aún no le doy el informe.

—Te acompaño —señaló, Sakura. Necesitaba hacerle saber sus inquietudes personalmente a Naruto, y que le permitiera comprobar si sus sospechas estaban infundadas _o no…_

* * *

**II**

El séptimo Hokage se reclinó hacia delante y entrelazó las manos a la altura de su barbilla en señal de preocupación.

Había escuchado atentamente a sus amigos y si las sospechas de Sakura resultaban ciertas tendría que tomar medidas contra la nación que resultara responsable, si es que había una nación involucrada…

—Quizá se trate de una organización independiente —se aventuró a decir Naruto, como las que Sasuke hacía referencia en sus cartas. _Sicarios… renegados, organizaciones que se dedicaban al tráfico de armas y que llevaba combatiendo desde las sombras._

—No lo sabremos hasta no investigar —intervino Shikamaru, cruzado de brazos desde una esquina de la oficina—. Si estamos en lo correcto, no sería raro que la ciudad de los Ríos haya contaminado los campos de arroz a propósito. Pero antes de acusarlos necesitamos obtener la muestra con la que atacaron a tu equipo, Sai, y que Sakura determine si estamos ante un enemigo en común o si se trata de una desagradable coincidencia…

Pronto, la oficina del Hokage se quedó en silencio, presa de las ideas y de las distintas posibilidades que flotaban en el aire. Y todo se quedaría en suposiciones si no actuaban rápido.

—Alertaré a Sasuke de la situación —indicó Naruto—. Quizá él pueda investigar algo al respecto o proporcionarnos rumores de la zona.

Al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo compañero, Sakura sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho. Ya no dolía, _pero quedaba el vestigio en su corazón de lo que había sido…_

_De lo que pudo ser y no fue…  
_

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Sakura? —inquirió Naruto con real interés al ver el rostro cabizbajo de su amiga.

La aludida asintió al instante más por instinto.

—H-hai. —respondió, y le dedicó una tenue sonrisa tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Bien —continúo el séptimo— Sai, tú te harás cargo de regresar al lugar donde los atacaron en busca de los contenedores, Sakura-chan dice que esa sustancia antes de convertirse en gas tuvo que ser líquido … —realmente no entendía como funcionaban esas cosas, aunque Sakura ya se había encargado de explicarlo con anterioridad— Un equipo de raíz te acompañará, en lo que tu escuadrón se recupera, eres el único que conoce el sitio exacto así que serás su lider. Analicen la zona en busca de cualquier material que pueda ser de utilidad a Sakura-chan.

Todos asintieron y acordaron los detalles finales de la misión. Shikamaru apoyaba la idea de los aerosoles de Sakura y por lo tanto esperaban recuperar algún recipiente, si es que los atacantes no habían limpiado la zona adecuadamente.

_Esperaban que no.  
_  
—Puede ser de cristal… —informó— Los organofosforados son peligrosos y deben mantenerse en un recipiente que evite su evaporación y de preferencia a temperaturas frías para preservar la estabilidad del compuesto, idealmente sería un contenedor de metal...

_Como había referido Kiba_, se dijo.

Sakura terminó de darle las indicaciones y las características de todo lo que podría serle de utilidad y cuando las dudas estuvieron zanjadas, dieron por terminada la reunión.

—Sakura-chan… ¿puedes quedarte un momento? —le pidió Naruto, con cierto nerviosismo en la voz. Sakura pudo notar que no se encontraba cómodo.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás enfermo de nuevo? —interrogó ella, ligeramente exasperada—. Te he dicho que te laves las manos antes de comer.

—_¿QUÉ?¿Ah? ¡No!,_ no es eso… —negó al instante, abochornado. Sakura sonrió y aligeró su expresión severa al ver como la mirada azul cielo de su amigo se posaba sobre ella con cierto pesar.

Podía darse una idea de lo que se trataba. Ambos se conocían a la perfección y no necesitaban de palabras para inferir lo que le ocurría al otro o _para saber sus sentimientos._

—He visto tu cara al mencionar a Sasuke… ¿tú aún…?-

—¡Naruto! —lo interrumpió Sakura de golpe— _¡Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza!_ Entiende que no tienes nada que ver en esto. Lo sucedido entre Sasuke y yo fue nuestra responsabilidad. Lo intentamos, _¿de acuerdo? _Lo intentamos pero no fue suficiente y eso no se debió a ti. Entiendo perfectamente que su misión no se encuentra en esta aldea…

_No conmigo. _

—Está allá afuera…

_Lejos de mi._

—Y que es más grande que _"esto"._

_Más grande que yo,_

_Más grande que él._

_Más grande que nosotros. _

_¿Entonces por qué estaba llorando?_

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, cuyas lágrimas gruesas y amargas escurrían por los bordes de su rostro. Naruto la abrazó y ella se aferró a su pecho como si de un salva vidas se tratara. Permanecieron así largos minutos hasta que el último sollozo de Sakura cesó.

—Sasuke y tú tienen un deber —musitó, Sakura, enjuagándose ferozmente los ojos con el envés de sus manos—. El deber de Sasuke está lejos de aquí, porque el mundo lo necesita. Tú deber y el mío, a diferencia del suyo se encuentran aquí, porque Konoha nos necesita.

—Sakura…

—No digas nada, Naruto, ya te dije que no ha sido tu culpa.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

Su relación con Sasuke había terminado hacía un año y habían permanecido juntos poco más de tres. Debido a las constantes misiones de él fuera de la aldea sus reuniones eran esporádicas, por no decir nulas.

—_Las flores que no se riegan, perecen…_ —le había dicho Ino en alguna ocasión—. El amor es como una flor, Sakura. Tienes que regarlo constantemente si quieres que florezca.

_Nuestro amor estaba destinado a perecer_, se dijo. Lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio partir y no lo vio si no un año después...

Dos únicas cartas le llegaron de sus halcones en ese tiempo. _¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con ellas?_

Su carta más larga había sido felicitando a Naruto por su nupcias. Nada más, ni una sola palabra destinada a ella o a sus sentimiento, _ni una sola._

_No, en definitiva Naruto no tenía la culpa de nada._

—Las misiones que Sasuke realiza fuera de la aldea no fueron el impedimento para nuestra relación—dijo Sakura reconociéndolo, finalmente podía reconocerlo en voz alta—. Nunca fueron las misiones, Naruto, fue la falta de interés.

Sakura abrazó los expedientes con fuerza sobre su pecho y lo miró con determinación. Sus ojos intensamente verdes lucían rojos, pero con una chispa cálida que recordaba haber visto en ella con anterioridad.  
_  
Valentía._

—_Sakura…  
_  
—Extrañar a alguien especial es un dolor constante para el corazón, pero eso no significa que dolerá toda la vida…—le explicó— poco a poco me voy acostumbrando y por el bien las futuras generaciones debemos seguir adelante. Sasuke, tú y yo siempre seremos el equipo siete, ¿de acuerdo? Eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar.

_Ni siquiera un corazón roto. _

_O los vestigios de él.  
_

* * *

** III**

Sakura salió de la Torre Hokage dejando a un Naruto atónito ante sus palabras. Estaba segura que no había conseguido tranquilizarlo, ni siquiera ella se sentía tranquila, pero no sentía que fuera oportuno tener esa clase de conversación, _no aún…_

_«__Naruto...__», _Sakura chaqueó la lengua,_ ¿por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo?_

_¡Era lógico que ella aún le quería!  
_  
_¿Aún le quieres?, _una vocecita en su cabeza le hizo eco. _¡Por supuesto que sí!_, se dijo._  
_  
Sasuke había sido una parte importante en su vida y su fallida relación una herida que estaba en proceso de cicatrización. Y a pesar de ello no recordaba un momento más feliz en su vida que el reencuentro del equipo siete en el Valle del Fin. Sasuke se había disculpado sinceramente y ella lo había perdonado de corazón.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho. _El momento más feliz de su vida había sido ese._

_El reencuentro del equipo siete. _

Y una tristeza inusual la volvió a invadir, haciendo que bajara la mirada, ni siquiera se le vino algún momento particularmente feliz a lado de Sasuke como pareja.

_«__¿Realmente le quería?__»__  
_  
—¡Sakura-san! —pero no le dio tiempo contestarse, porque la voz se una de sus discípulas la sacó de sus pensamiento. La joven médico corría ansiosa hacia su dirección— ¡Sakura-san, Sakura-san!, llegó un niño Hyuga, es importante que lo veas. Lo intentamos estabilizar pero no reacciona…

_¿Un niño?_, la sola mención del infante la alarmó. Las embarazadas y los niños eran prioridad "uno" dentro del hospital, _eran considerados el corazón de la aldea._

—Vamos —musitó, dirigiéndose al interior del hospital.

Cuando llegó al pabellón de urgencias se encontró con un pequeño Hyūga de aproximadamente diez años. Se hallaba tendido sobre la cama con la frente descubierta, con las líneas de _su sello_ a flor de piel… y como había dicho Tsuki, no respondía a la _palma sanadora _de los médicos de guardia.

_Ni lo hará,_ pensó.

—Sakura-san, se trata de Hiroshi Hyūga de diez años de edad, su padre refiere que se encontraba entrenando con su primo y recibió un golpe directo con el puño suave a nivel del temporal —dijo el médico encargado, presentándole al paciente—. Posteriormente perdió el conocimiento y su red de chakra no se ha logrado restablecer, al llegar aquí convulsionó dos veces, nos preocupa la actividad neuronal…

Sakura se arremangó la bata, se colocó los guantes y procedió a valorar al pequeño.

—Tsuki-chan, por favor, canalízale una vía y colócale una solución glucosada al cinco porciento —ordenó. Su discípula asintió y posteriormente, una vez que terminó de pasar la solución, Sakura empleó la palma sanadora sobre el pequeño Hyūga esta vez a nivel del abdomen. Con sorpresa tanto Tsuki como Iñaki observaron como Hiroshi comenzó a mover los dedos.

—Sakura-sempai, ¿cómo sabia qué tenía? —inquirió Tsuki, boquiabierta, al ver que el pequeño comenzaba a despertar.

Sakura sonrió.

—Las células del cuerpo necesita de manera esencial glucosa y chakra para funcionar, Tsuki, es un principio básico de fisiología. Cuando los niveles de glucosa bajan se puede compensar con ayuda de chakra que funge como energía vital para las céluas —le explicó— pero si los niveles de glucosa son demasiado bajos incluso para ser compensados por el chakra, el cerebro inevitablemente se apaga. Los entrenamientos del Clan Hyuga incluye el ayuno intermitente desde que alcanzan la edad suficiente para ser considerados shinobis… Hiroshi-kun recibió un juken en el temporal, inevitablemente la circulación de chakra hacia el cerebro se detuvo, eso hizo que la red que abastecía el cerebro de energía a falta de glucosa en su sangre se cortara de golpe y perdiera el estado de alerta. La palma sanadora no funcionó porque la red de chakra no era suficiente para alcanzar los requerimientos metabólicos del cerebro, sí para mantener vivas las neuronas pero no para reactivar sus procesos…

—Le hacía falta glucosa y le has ayudado perfundiendiendo el plexo solar ... —concluyó Iñaki, al ver como Hiroshi se comenzaba a incorporar con ayuda de una mano. _Sin duda Sakura era una digna sucesora de Tsunade-sama,_ pensó para sí.

Tsuki asistió al pequeño, cuidando que no fuese a lastimarse con la venoclisis.

Sakura por su parte, los miró complacida. Después de la Guerra se había encargado de darle seguimiento a la recuperación de Neji hasta que éste recobró el cien por cierto de sus habilidad, durante ese tiempo aprendió un par de cosas de su Clan… Neji le había contado que él y su familia solían entrenar desde el alba al atardecer respetando y guardando el ayuno. El ayuno era parte indispensable de su entrenamiento como guerreros desde muy joven, moldeaba su disciplina y forjaba su temple.

_Por supuesto_, le había explicado, _les ayudaba a tener control sobre los excesos y los placeres terrenales. Indispensable en su meditación para la precisión y manipulación de su chakra. _

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa práctica, el niños necesitaban comer, sus cuerpos a esa edad no estaban diseñados para realizar ayunos prolongados…

—Son ayunos intermitentes —la había corregido Neji, justificando el hecho— De seis a seis evitamos consumir algo más que agua y dedicamos ese tiempo para purificar nuestro cuerpo y mente a base de meditación y entrenamiento.

De pronto Sakura se sintió molesta.

Precisamente por situaciones como la de Hiroshi estaba en desacuerdo con ese tipo de prácticas. Pero el enojo que empezaba a sentir se vio interrumpido bruscamente por un olor suave.

_Bastante conocido.  
_  
—Neji… —musitó, volviéndose a la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura-san…


End file.
